One or more aspects relate, in general, to transactional execution, and in particular, to processing associated with transactional read and write sets.
Computing environments may track the reading from and the writing to a cache during transactional execution. In particular, during execution of a transaction, when a particular cache line of a cache is read from or written to, an indication of this is provided using a read and write set associated with the cache line. However, accurate tracking of memory accesses using the read and write sets is difficult.
In particular, when a possibly speculative read access is made, a cache line is indicated to be in the read set. However, when an event causes the discarding of speculative execution, no reset occurs. This is similarly true for write sets. Thus, read and write sets for transactions necessarily contain speculative over-indication.